First timers
by Cinder.fox.shadow3
Summary: Izura and Hisagi have fun


First timers

Cinder- oh another fanfic.

Izura- All of you a gross

Hisagi- Thats not why I got my tattoo

Cinder- Sure, now on to the story.

Izura was leaning over the wooden rail at the squad 3 area, looking over the pond.  
"Its so peaceful, I wish it were always like this."

"Thats what i want to." Izura looked behind him. "Thats what every one wants." Gin finished walking up to Izura.

"Captain, what are you doing out here?" Izura asked, turning his head as his captain stopped at his side.

"I wanted to talk to you, is that a bad thing?" Gin replied, putting his arms over the rain.

"No captain." Izura answered looking over the rain too.

"Thats good, tell me Izura, do you think things would be better without use fighting?" The albino questioned, staring forward.

Izura turned to his captain and back to the pond, "I would like it, not having to fight, so I think its would be better not having to fight the hollows or anything."

"I think fighting the hollows are needed for keeping soul reaper happier." Gin commented.

"Hows that?" The lieutenant asked, turning to his captain.

"Take captain Zaraki, he loves to fight," Gin pointed out, "If fighting never happened outside the sarayta, he would fight in the sarayta, and what do you think would happen then?"

"There would a disaster and devastation all over." Izura answered, fear etched on his face.

"Exactly, fighting is required for peace to come." Gin finished moving away his squad mate.

"All lieutenants, repeat all lieutenants, report to confronts room 3, report to confronts room 3." Announced the speaker.

Izura looked up, "Go on Izura, you wont want to be late." Gin assumed looking towards him.

"Right, excuses me." Izura said before running off, Gin looking after him.

Izura was walking towards the confronts room watching his steps, "Captain Zaraki fighting in the sarayta, not good."

"Hey," Izura looked behind him, "Long time no see, Izura." Hisagi called hands crossed.

"Hisagi, when did you get back?" He asked as the other walked to him.

"Just a little while ago." Hisagi announced stopping a foot away.

"I see, you're coming to the lieutenants meeting?" Izura asked starting to walk again.

"Yeah, apparently, I just got back and already I'm put back to work." His friend complained.

"That's life of a soul reaper, at less the high officer anyway." The blonde laughed, with a slight sigh.

"Hey, you mind helping me later." Hisagi asked.

"With what?" Izura asked staring already known the answer.

"I need to find something." He answered looking away.

"You mean you need to find the bottom of you paper work." He laughed, as they were about to open the door of the confronts room. "I'll still help throw."

"Thanks, I really need it do." Hisagi commented and they entered the room.

The meeting ended about an hour later and all the members left the room, Izura and Hisagi were walking to the squad 9 area. They entered the lieutenants office and began to do the work.

"Hisagi, your squad is getting a new member, should I get captain Tousen?" Izura asked, holding a stack of paper.

"Argh! I completely forgot about with that I wont be able to finish my paper work, its such a bother." Hisagi complained staring at his work pile.

"Want me to do it?" His friend asked looking over his shoulder.

"No, I'll have to met her myself anyway." Hisagi muttered.

"Than just met her and I'll take it from there, I basically know every thing about your squad, because I've helped you before with work." Izura commented setting the paper onto the desk.

The to the front of them slid open and the too looked over, "Hisagi, are you do with you work?" Tousen asked walking in.

"No, I've got many more to do." He replied, looking up to the captain.

"He'll be done soon, I'm helping so it wont take as long." Izura pointed out, looking to the captain.

"You're very kind, Izura, however, you have forms to work on to." Tousen commented looking in his direction.

"Actually, I've finished my work, so i don't have anymore to do today." He assured.

"Well then, why not help me with my work, Izura." Gin's voice called, from the door.

"Captain, when did you get here." Izura asked.

"Just, now," Gin smiled, "Captain Tousen is right, Izura, you're very kind but you still have work to do." He finished.

"Captain, thats you're work, and I've already began to help Hisagi so please do yours." Izura muttered, walking to Hisagi.

"I'm only playing, Izura, I've done my work to." Gin said and walked out the door.

Izura looked towards the door, "Thats my captain, always messing with me." Izura addressed, "Hisagi, you're new member with be waiting in the main room, shall be met her."

"Yes, please excuses us captain." He replied and walked to the main room.

"I'm lieutenant Hisagi squad 9." Hisagi announced kneeling on his seat.

"And I'm lieutenant Kira squad 3." Izura announced, doing the same.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shora Sylan." The young brown haired girl replied, "I hope to be of service."

"Don't worry about anything, I'll explain everything as I walk you throw the area."Izura assured standing up.

"Lieutenant Kira, why are you doing that?" She asked.

"Lieutenant Hisagi was other work and his captain won't be happy if he doesn't get it done, now please follow me." Kira explained, and walked out of the building.

Izura and Hisagi were back in the office, after Izura came back, it was late and all the work was about done.

"Man, finally finished and it's almost 11o'clock."Hisagi commented, leaning in his chair.

"Yeah, we made it throw." Izura added smiling.

"Hey, you want me to walk you back to your room?" His friend asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Izura answered.

It wasn't long after, the two of them were walking back to Izura room. They were inside getting ready for tomorrow.

"Izura i thought you did you work." Hisagi commented leaning on side.

"I am, this is the captains work." Izura answered pulling out the mats for himself and his friend. "Here, if you're going to sleep over you'll need to sleep over next to me."

"Okay." Hisagi replied and crawled into his bed. "Thanks for the help today." He commented turning onto his back arms behind his head.

"Of course, I don't really mind, its nice to talk to you." Izura replied tured over away form his friend eyes closed.

"You really are too nice." Hisagi continuated, turning to Izura's back.

"You think so, I like the way I am." Izura commented.

Izura opened his eyes after an arm was put over him,"Izura, thanks for letting me stay over." Hisagi said, suddenly turning his friend on his back.

"Hisagi, what are you." Izura asked staring up to the other.

"Is it okay?" The brown haired man asked.

"I don't really want to." Izura answered, as Hisagi leaned forward.

"It would hurt, just relax." Hisagi countered and kissed the blonde.

Hisagi licked at the others neck and ear, whispering strange things, he moved down and lick the chest playing with Izura's nipples, rubbing and pinching. Izura let out moans and tried to control the overwhelming pleasure of his body He made his way down to the stomach area and sucked hard, leaving pink marks, finding all the sensitive spots. After a little more sucking and licking, he moved down and took in Izura's members and teased, making Izura cover his mouth and muffle his voice.

"Hisagi!" Izura shouted, when his friend bit down slightly.

Hisagi only sucked harder and lick slower, he stopped when Izura came in his mouth swallowing the liquid greedily. He moved away and cover his hands in the liquid and stuck his fingers into his partner. Izura moaned louder and cover his mouth tighter, until Hisagi moved his fingers.

"Ahh, hha!" Izura let out trying to turn away, but Hisagi kept him still. "His-agi, stop prepping and take me."

"Fine, but don't say anything about the pain." The 69-guy said and slammed in.

After a few seconds Izura let him move and he was begging for more, Hisagi's pase was killing him he wanted more but it would take forever to adjust if they went fast, so he bared with it. Both were moan and both felt great pleasure, as their shameless act ended Hisagi came inside the other and Izura came overing their stomachs.


End file.
